Forgive and Forget
by hermionerose1998
Summary: After all they have been through together Ron and Hermione decide to forgive and forget the mistakes of the past and truly admit their feelings for each other.
1. Forgive

Forgive & Forget

Chapter 1: Forgive

**Authors Note: Hi, this is something that has been in my mind for a while and I think I now know exactly what to write. This is set when Harry, Ron and Hermione are at Shell Cottage. I don't normally write fan fiction that is set before the final battle so please bear with me. PS I don't know if I will continue with this. Anyway here is chapter 1!**

Hermione sat on the cool, golden sand on the beach surrounding Shell Cottage. It was just beginning to get dark and just a few minutes before the picturesque sky was painted orange and pink, it was the perfect sunset. The waves were crashing against the shore and there was a calming, cold breeze. She tucked her knees into her chest and looked out at the sea that was there before her. She reminisced on a couple of days before, the horror, fear and tears that had filled the day. Some of it was a blur but there were certain points of that day that would be vivid in her mind for as long as she lived.

Hermione thought of when she arrived here with Ron and closed her eyes:

_Flashback:_

_Hermione felt the sensation of apparition. Her heart was still pounding and she could feel herself shaking as if she had been abandoned in the Arctic. She closed of eyes in the hope that when she opened them. They would all be somewhere safer._

_Hermione and Ron hit the ground with a thud. She knew that she was still in Ron's arms. Hermione opened her eyes. They were safe, they had survived. The sky was a relaxing light blue and the sound of seagulls echoed in her ears. Then water fell onto her face, it wasn't raining. Slowly and carefully she turned her head and Ron was looking down at her. His tears were running down his face and he was slightly rocking her back and forth. He clearly hadn't noticed that she was looking up at him. She felt her heart melt partially; she would have to tell Ron sooner or later how she really felt._

"_Ron." Hermione whispered_

"_Hermione? Oh thank god you are alright. We safe, everything is going to be fine. I was so worried about you." He said wiping his tears from his face._

"_Ron? Ron! What has happened?" Bill said running over towards them_

"_I'll explain later, she's hurt, I need to help her." Hermione heard Ron say distantly._

_Before she knew it she found Ron was carrying her across the sand and towards Shell Cottage._

"_Ron, I am able to walk, honestly." Hermione said_

"_Hermione, a few minutes ago you could barely stand up. Please?" He asked_

"_OK then." She answered_

_Ron took her into the house and laid her down on the sofa. He pulled up a chair and held her hand._

"_Thanks Ron." She said_

"_You are welcome, I, I mean we, are just glad you are ok." Ron replied gently pulling her hair out of her face._

_She knew from then on that she had to tell Ron the truth._

_Flashback Ends_

Hermione opened her eyes, that memory along with many others was circling her head.

Then she heard footsteps and turned to see Ron walking towards her. Her heart started pounding and she felt all of a sudden really nervous. This never normally happened when she was with Ron. Once he reached her he sat down next to her and she could see he was holding a folded blanket.

"Hi." Ron said in a nervous voice

"Hi." Hermione replied in a similar tone

"I thought I might find you here." He murmured

"I felt it might take my mind off things." She answered

"Here," He said opening the blanket. "It is getting cold." He wrapped the soft blanket around the two of them. She felt a sudden warmth and comfort at that moment.

"You, ok." He asked

"I've been better. I'll live though. Thanks for yesterday by the way." Hermione replied

"It is ok, besides I was just trying to help." Ron smiled

She looked up again at the sky. It was nearly midnight blue and the iridescent stars glowed in the moonlight as the crescent shaped moon emerged from behind a fluffy cloud. This was by far the most awkward and nerve raking conversation she had ever had with Ron. Even stranger than when he awoke after being poisoned and she had to explain to him how he broke up with Lavender. Even stranger than when they woke up at 12 Grimmauld Place and found that they had been holding hands whilst they were both asleep.

She thought of all the good times they had shared together like when they first met and she told him he had dirt on his nose. Hermione felt a smile slowly spread across her face. She remembered when she had woken up from being petrified and met Ron and Harry in the great hall. She hugged Harry but although she wanted to she couldn't bring herself to hug him and so they shook hands.

Then Hermione was brought back to reality and she realised there had been a long silence since Ron had last spoken. She decided that it had been brought upon her to break the peculiar silence that had been lingering in the air for around five minutes.

"I forgive you, by the way Ron." Hermione said smiling and turned her head to face him

"Forgive me for what?" Ron questioned inquisitively

"I forgive you for leaving us and breaking my heart and taking half of it with you on the way." Hermione sighed

"I am sorry that I left you both. I couldn't stay in that tent any longer; you know how it feels when you are wearing that locket. You feel like you are worthless and like the ground is going to swallow you whole. You feel like your world is falling apart right in front of you and I just felt _so_ alone." Ron's voice was shaking.

Hermione didn't know how to reply to that, she could remember Harry and Ron fighting just before he left. She hadn't realised how bad he had felt at that point. Ron had no idea how she felt towards him, he hadn't a clue about how she cried for weeks and she slept in his bed a couple of times.

The future was unclear at this moment in time. They didn't know what would happen to each other. They didn't even know if they would be alive this time next year. Hermione's thoughts were doing laps of her brain now, she thought about Malfoy Manor and the horcrux hunt and how she had to really tell him how she truly felt before it was too late. If anything happened to Ron and she hadn't said her feelings, she would never forgive herself.

"I came after you, I begged you to stay, and you practically stepped on my heart and crushed it into tiny pieces. I am still mad at you and could punch you in the face just like I did to Malfoy in third year. I could be so angry at you right now that I could fight you until you had bruises, it would take a great deal of time, but I couldn't, I can't and I won't because I care to much about you Ron and you and Harry mean to much in my life and will always be a part of me." Hermione breathed tears running down her face.

She tried to wipe her tears away but Ron got there first. He gently wiped the tears from her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Hermione was still trying to choke back the tears that were stinging her eyes.

"I cried over you, I cried for most of the time you were gone. Do you know that I slept in your bed a couple of times because I really missed you and even after a week or so it still smelt of you? It sounds silly but I did it because I really like you Ron." Hermione said slowly

There was another long and uncomfortable silence and Hermione couldn't believe what she had just told Ron. He turned to look at her. His blue eyes were dark and loving. He looked at her speechlessly as if she had turned his world around with just once sentence. Two tears then ran uncontrollably down his cheeks.

"I, I know you did that." He said still trying to find his voice.

"How?" Hermione questioned

"Harry told me, when you would speak to me and just sat outside and couldn't look at me in the eye. He told me then. He told me how you slept in my bed and how cried. And that warmed my heart when he told me that. It made me feel that way because I really like you too Hermione." He voice broke slightly as he said that.

Hermione could see fireworks in her head now because the truth was out. They both truly liked each other. She reckoned judging by the look on Ron's face that he felt the same way too.

"I've wanted to tell you that for quite a while." Hermione giggled

"Me too." Ron replied

Hermione leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. It was on the cheek but she felt sometime in the near future it would be something more.

"Let's go inside, I think we'll turn into ice cubes if we sit out here any longer." Hermione smiled

Ron chuckled. "You have a good sense of humour Hermione."

He stood up and held out his hands to Hermione. Once she stood up they started to walk across the icy sand and towards the house. She felt Ron's hand touch hers and then it hers in his. They then walked back to Shell Cottage hand in hand. Knowing that the future had just got a little bit brighter.

**A/N: Well that was chapter 1! I know that I could have written more but I felt this was a perfect scene for Ron and Hermione. This was the first time that I have written anything that is pre final battle but I gave it my best shot. Thanks for reading this and I am thinking of writing another chapter. Please Review!**


	2. Forget

Chapter 2: Forget

**Authors Note: Hello there! Long time no see. I know that I should have updated this story earlier (about five months earlier.) And I apologise that I haven't. This chapter is set a couple of weeks after chapter 1 and will have the same sort of general plot and idea around it. Anyway sorry again and here is chapter 2!**

Hermione walked slowly up the tumble down stairs of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry towards the Gryffindor common room. The moving stairs were silent as she arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady who was smiling softly back at Hermione when they were face to face.

"I am sorry, I don't know the password." Hermione smiled tiredly at the Fat Lady. She could easily just stand there on the spot and fall asleep right there and then.

"Don't worry about the password, dear. Just go straight through." The Fat Lady replied warmly and the portrait swung open quickly. If there was one thing that hadn't changed or been destroyed during the battle surprisingly it was the Gryffindor Tower. The ruby red curtains were still a bold shade of red and the fire was burning quietly. The ignited flames making orange, yellow and golden shadows in the dark fire place and around the room, making a warm, hazy, soft glow.

Hermione spotted a ginger haired figure sat on the floor in front of the fireplace, there head was bowed towards the ground and she was sure that she saw a few tears fall. Nobody else was in the common room as they had either gone home, gone to bed or were in the Great Hall. His shoulders were slightly hunched as he looked at the ground sadly. Ron.

She walked over slowly and sat down next to Ron. He was silent, completely silent. She didn't know what to say to him, she didn't have any siblings so she had no idea what it would be feeling like to lose a brother or sister, no matter how much Harry was like a brother to her. Whatever she said was going to come out as meaningless, or just an empty word.

"Hermione?" Ron asked sniffing quietly. He lifted his head; his face was red and blotchy. His eyes were swimming with tears. She had never in the nearly seven years she had known Ron, seen him look so torn apart and broken.

"Ron?" Hermione said her voice cracked as she said his name.

Ron reached to wipe tears away from his eyes but Hermione reached his hand and held it, preventing from wiping his eyes. Slowly she guided his hand back to the carpet and away from his face. She looked deep into his dark blue eyes; he looked lost, broken and lonely. Distant almost, which was understandable since he had just lost one of his brothers, one of the people he had known his entire life.

He looked back into her eyes, confused as to why she had prevented him from wiping his tears away. She gave him a small and reassuring smile as a sign of a slight glimmer of hope between them.

"Hermione? I..." Ron said stammering, not knowing what to say.

"I am sorry, I just couldn't stay in there any longer, it seemed like a tonne of bricks were going to fall on me." Ron sighed.

"Sssh, it doesn't matter. I don't blame you though for leaving the Great Hall." Hermione sighed

"You don't?" Ron asked curiously.

"No I don't. And I have been thinking, we really need to forget all the bad things that have happened between us in the past year if we want this to work." Hermione smiled.

"I really want this to work, Hermione."Ron smiled

"I do too." Hermione beamed squeezing his hand.

That was exactly what they wanted and needed each other to say. They needed to hear from one another that everything was going to be ok and this new life was the start of a brilliant life. They needed to feel the warmth of an arm around the shoulders or a simple and blissful soft kiss on the lips. All that Ron and Hermione truly needed was each other, and that was it.

"Where exactly do we start on what to forget?" Ron chuckled and Hermione laughed.

He was right, there were so many things that had happened and gone wrong between Ron and Hermione in the seven years that they had known each other let alone the past 12 months. They had kissed each other for the first time a mere few hours ago and they didn't want to mess things up between one another once again.

"How about we forget all the arguments that we have had over stupid things?" Hermione suggested.

"Do you mean like the one with Crookshanks and Scabbers and the one with Viktor Krum going to the Yule Ball with you?" Ron answered

"And the great silence of 1996 and 1997 when you dated Lavender Brown." Hermione added

"And when I left you and Harry half way through the Horcrux Hunt for a few weeks?" Ron sighed miserably.

"Yeah... things like that..." Hermione's voice slowly trailed off.

Their conversation then plunged into the dark hiatus state of silence which they really didn't need in this moment, or ever again. It was as if like a dementor, a black hole had sucked all of the life and happiness out of everyone. All that remained from those happy, joyous days of the past were broken hearts, broken families, dead wizards and witches, and the aftermath of a horrifying, disturbing and chaotic battle. All that was left were the unwanted remains of the end of the second wizarding war.

It was true they had exactly what they wanted. They had precisely what they had aimed for. At long last, they had defeated Lord Voldemort, killed numerous Death Eaters and pulled the wizarding world out of a deep dark hole of horror, depression and misery. But this isn't what they wanted. People were dead. Hearts had been broken. Lives had been blown into smithereens. They never wanted things to end on such a sad note at the same time as getting all they had ever wanted.

All they had ever wanted was victory. Nothing else.

Hermione knew full well that nothing could ever completely heal a broken heart. The more times that a heart was broken, the more "glue" that they needed to hold everything together. The glue was friends, family, love and happiness. She could clearly see happiness beyond the horizon. But right now, not as far as she could see.

"We could have done something you know? We could have done something to save all those people and Fred. I could have saved Fred if I had been paying attention to him for that extra second." Ron said and a tear fell down his face. His eyes once again filled with tears.

"We could have, but there might have been even more deaths if we had tried. No one will ever blame you, Ron." Hermione smiled reassuringly.

"Do you realise how awkward this relationship could turn out. We have been best friends for years and now we are a lot more than that. Something we have never been. But I am willing to let it get awkward because we could have died and I am finally telling you after years of keeping it to myself that I love you, Hermione Granger." Ron smiled.

"We won't let it get awkward. I promise. And just to add I love you too Ron Weasley." Hermione blushed and Ron leaned in and they softly kissed for the third time. When they broke apart they were both beaming joyfully. After years of waiting this was finally happening. They had confessed that they were in love with each other. This was how it was meant to be.

Ron reached a hand up to Hermione's face and traced over a small sized cut that looked red, bloody and sore. "Do you want me to heal it? It sort of looks painful." Ron asked quietly and reached for his wand.

"It is painful. But have you ever heard of the phrase war wounds?" Hermione questioned and Ron shook his head. "People often say when they have been in a war and have injuries and scars that they mean something to them as they are war wounds and show that they have survived a war." Hermione said informatively.

"I still don't quite understand." Ron raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well take a look at the scar on my neck then for an example." She lifted her head slightly and traced the medium sized scar with her finger tips. Ron visibly shuddered as he remembered Hermione's painful screams and Bellatrix Lestrange's ear piercing cackles of evil laughter that rang into the dark cellar below where Hermione was being tortured. He remembered yelling her name as some reassurance to her that he was there and tears streaming down his cheeks. Hermione clearly saw him shudder and reached for his hand.

"I am sorry." Ron said softly, shaking his head. "I was terrified you were going to die."

"But I didn't." Hermione reassured him. "I didn't and we both survived and we are going to enjoy our lives." This made Ron smile.

"Back to the point though. The cut from Bellatrix's knife isn't ever going to go away. It has left a scar. But that is a war wound because that could have just as easily killed me, but it didn't and it will be something that shows I survived the second wizarding war. I mean sure, I will cover it up and I am certainly not looking forward to showing my parents if I ever find them. But there is a part of me that will always be proud of this scar because it shows I survived. As will any scars that you had. They will never make you look weaker; they will only make you look stronger." Hermione smiled

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal the cut? It will hurt your face." Ron questioned and Hermione's facial features softened.

"Yes please." Hermione pleaded and Ron chuckled before muttering a spell and the cut sealed.

"Thank you." She smiled. They then sat there for a few minutes just watching the flames majestically dance within the fire place, it was like watching tiny ballet dancer, whose golden dress had been ignited in flames dance as they tried to avoid being burnt by the centre of the fire. It really was magical.

"I wasn't the only person who wanted to see you, you know?" Hermione said and Ron turned to face her. "Your parents asked me to find you. They are taking us all back to the Burrow as soon as you and George can be found." She added

"Once we leave this building there is no turning back on the rest of our lives. We just have to jump straight in. Are you ready?" Ron asked

"I'm ready, are you?" Hermione questioned and Ron nodded.

And with that they left the Gryffindor Common Room, ready to face the rest of their lives together.

**Authors Note: Hello, I think it has taken me something like six months to add a second chapter and I apologise for that as I have been incredibly focused on my big story "Hogwarts and Beyond." I can confirm that there will be two more chapters to this story before it is complete. And if anyone, anyone at all reads this story apart from the two brilliant readers Rhmac12 and Lillymay77 I really hope you like it and enjoy. This time I shall update sooner. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Forgiven

Chapter 3: Forgiven

**Authors Note: Hello, I said I would update this story soon, didn't I? I haven't really got a clue what I am going to write in this chapter but I will try and write the chapter to the best of my abilities. This chapter is set around a month after chapter 2. Anyway here is chapter 3!**

Ron and Hermione walked into their hotel room in Sydney, Australia. It had been a month since the second wizarding war had ended, a month since they had got together and now they were looking for Hermione's parents in Australia. Just under a year ago in the previous July before Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone on the run searching for Horcruxes, Hermione had cast a memory charm on her parents who now were going under the alias' of Wendell and Monica Wilkins.

The room was large and looked calm and relaxing, it was surprising how nice it was given the fact that they had paid a reasonably low price for the room. The room consisted of a large television, a desk, a burgundy armchair and a comfortable sofa. There was only one problem though, there was only one bed.

"Oh." Hermione breathed as she caught sight of the one double bed which hadn't been planned.

"Yeah, oh." Ron added as he saw Hermione's face turn red.

"I am sorry, Ron. Honestly I specifically asked for two single beds. You heard me on the telephone to them the other week." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Hermione, it is fine, honestly. We will manage, won't we?" Ron smiled his hands on her shoulders and she beamed back happily. They started to unpack and gradually Ron caught sight of the flat screen television and once again became fascinated.

"Oh, it is one of those wondrous magical boxes that they had on the airplane."He beamed, sitting down on the bed before asking; "How do you turn it on?"

"It is called a _television_ Ron." Hermione laughed "They aren't powered by magic, just electricity. Press that button..." Her voice trailed off as she gestured to the "on" button. Ron's eyes lit up as the television turned on.

"I am going to go for a shower, just give me a shout if you can't work out how to change the channel over." Hermione chuckled and walked into the bathroom. Her heart was pounding; this was going to be strange, sharing a bed with Ron. It was not like they were doing _anything_, which was quite a relief but it would still be weird just lying there next to each other in an unconscious state. They were just going to have to make the best of the situation though and luckily, Ron seemed reasonably calm.

"You can use the bathroom if you want to, Ron." Hermione said as she went and sat on the bed.

"Hey, look, I managed to turn the channel over." Ron said, his face was alight with happiness and Hermione chuckled.

"Great, I will try and find something good while you are in the bathroom if you want." Hermione said, sitting on the left hand side of the bed. _Oh God_ she thought - they now had assigned sides of the bed and they had only just begun their relationship. Neither had really seen the idea of sharing a bed as soon as a real possibility.

"Ok, see you in a minute." Ron smiled and closed the bathroom door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was not long before Ron had left the bathroom and both he and Hermione were stood next to each other trying to calmly decide who was going to sleep on which side of the bed. Ultimately it came to Ron being on the right and Hermione being on the left. They lay there, silently in the darkness. The only sound was their slow and steady breaths and the occasional buzz of the cars on the busy main road that their hotel was on. This was strange. This was wrong. It was strange and wrong, but not once did it feel weird or uncomfortable.

"Hermione?" Ron spoke, breaking the panel of ice between them.

"Yeah, Ron?" Hermione replied softly, and turned her head slowly to the right so that she could see the silhouette of Ron's face in the moonlight that was seeping through the curtains. She really had no idea of what he was about to ask her, but she really did not care what the topic at hand was as long as it broke the silence that had been lingering between them for the past ten minutes. This was the silence that had been there ever since they had got in to bed.

"This does not count as sleeping together does it?" Ron asked nervously and he seemed to pause between every word he said.

"No. At least I hope it does not. Sleeping together means doing a lot more than actually sleeping together. It means doing things that we definitely are not ready for yet. Why what did you think sleeping together counted as?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I thought that sleeping together was just sleeping _together_." Ron said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It is a long way before we arrive at that particular destination Ronald." Hermione chuckled and Ron laughed at her dry sense of humour.

"Ron?" Hermione said after a couple more minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Hermione?" Ron asked, looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you think that they will forgive me?" Hermione asked.

"You mean your parents?" Ron said softly as he watched Hermione's eyes fill with tears.

"Yes." Hermione sighed sadly.

"You are their daughter, why would they not forgive you?" Ron questioned curiously.

"Because I took away a year of their lives. I sent them to the other side of the world. I never even told them what I was going to do to them. Why should they forgive me if even I cannot forgive myself?" Hermione cried, a few tears fell down her face.

Ron looked in to her eyes for a minute or so and the silence began again. Tears were quickly falling down her face and Ron quickly wiped them away with his thumb. It was not often that he had seen Hermione like this, feeling and looking so lost. But he knew that they would forgive her because she did it for the right reasons.

"Hermione. Your parents love you, you are their only child. I have met your parents and you could see that they love you more than anything in the world. If they love you, then they will forgive you no matter what you have done. Even if it does mean casting a charm on their minds and slightly altering their memories. But that does not matter. And do you know why?" He asked and Hermione shook her head confusedly. "Because they love you and you did this to protect them and to keep them safe. If I was your Dad I would forgive you and I know that if you were your Mum you would forgive yourself for doing this. Just think about that." Ron smiled and Hermione leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you Ron." Hermione smiled

"I love you too Hermione. I really do." He replied beaming at her happily.

Not long later, they were both fast asleep.

**Authors Note: Hello, this has actually taken me a few weeks to write because I was concentrating on hitting the 100,000 word mark in chapter 37 of Hogwarts and beyond. This chapter is slightly different to the previous two chapters but I hope you liked and (hopefully) enjoyed it just as equally. As far as I can see, there will only be one more chapter to this story before I count it as complete. Anyway thank you and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Forgotten

Chapter 4: Forgotten

**Authors Note: Hello, so here we are. The final chapter of the story. I always stated that this was a story where you could only write so many chapters before it became a bit stupid and I think after this chapter, the story will have come to a natural close. After all it is only a few one shots from these few months of Ron and Hermione's lives. Despite the fact that this story has never gotten many reviews, I really like it the way it is, and I hope that you do to. Anyway enjoy and here is chapter 4!**

Hermione sat underneath a large oak tree at the end of the Burrows garden. It was a spot that Ron and Hermione had met at many times over the past two months. It was "their" spot. A place where they could just sit and talk to one another or quietly think because other than them themselves, nobody else from the Weasley family actually came this far into the garden. In Hermione's eyes it just showed her how willing both she and Ron were willing to go to get some privacy and be alone together one in a while.

Time had passed quickly since the battle of Hogwarts just two months previously. She could vividly remember sitting with Ron in the sand at shell cottage and comforting in the common room before the apparated back to the Burrow, ready to start their new lives. Her brain also could still clearly retain information about her and Ron's first night in Australia when they ended up sharing a bed. All these moments were leading to something in her eyes. They were directing and navigating their relationship into the future. And personally she really hoped it would work between her and Ron.

She was so engaged and fixated on her book _Advance transfiguration for wizards and witches of age_, that she did not see Ron approaching her and sitting down beside her under the coolness and shade of the enormous oak trees long arms and branches that spread out for miles. Once again, her love for books had become very apparent.

"Hey." Ron said, breaking Hermione's train of thought and straining her eyes from the book she had been reading.

"Hey." Hermione smiled, turning her head to look at him and subconsciously closing her book so that she could listen to Ron without feeling the need to read some more.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah I am fine, why?" She questioned feeling confused. She was fine currently she couldn't be happier, she was staying at her parent's house after not seeing them for so long but she went to the Burrow to see Ron, Harry and Ginny during the days usually.

"I do not really know, it is just for the past day or two your eyebrows seem to be furrowed and you always have a perplexed look on your face." He told her softly.

"I do not know, I have just been thinking a lot. A lot about where I am going and what I am doing in life. A lot about where _we _are going in life. It is just really hard to think that after this summer, a whole new life properly begins. I don't know where I am going. Where am I going Ron?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"I know where you are going, Hermione. You have me. You will always have me, or for as long as you want to have me." Ron said and Hermione beamed at him. "You will go back to Hogwarts, you will get great NEWT's results and you will have an amazing life. I know you will." He reassured her.

"Ron, I have been thinking." Hermione began a few minutes later. "I know you want to spend time with your family and I want to spend time with my parents. And I do not mean now, but perhaps in maybe a month or so. We both need to start our lives and get a fresh start. That is why I have decided that I am going to move out and find somewhere of my own. It could be _our _own if you wanted it to be." Hermione breathed and Ron's eyes lit up slightly.

"If you want to, would you like to move in with me?" Hermione asked nervously and then looked up at Ron. Without saying a word to her, Ron leaned over, and kissed Hermione softly on the lips.

"I would love to Hermione. I really would love to move in with you." Ron smiled and kissed her once again. Hermione smiled at Ron. Right now, in this moment she knew that her relationship with Ron was actually going to somewhere and that he would like to go somewhere with her. In that second, she knew that she wanted to spend every minute with Ron more than anything else in the world.

"We will have to find a place to live first though." Hermione reminded Ron, sending him straight back to reality.

"How about London, what if we live in London, 'Mione? It is perfect for being near the ministry, and King's Cross and Diagon Alley. It is the perfect place to live." Ron pleaded all very quickly.

"I was hoping you would say that Ron. London it is then." Hermione laughed

"This brings me to something else, Hermione." Ron started off and he looked in to Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. She had no idea what he was going to say and personally, Ron had no idea how he was going to say it either.

"We have never actually had the time to be a proper couple if you know what I mean. You know, do the normal things that I boyfriend and girlfriend would do when they are starting out. I would love to, do something with you. Just us two and we can get to know each other better. I know we already are boyfriend and girlfriend but will you let me take you on a date?" Ron asked and Hermione smiled happily.

"Yes I would really like that, Ron. Thank you." Hermione grinned at him.

They kissed and for a good couple of minutes they did not break apart. Ron and Hermione just looked in to each other's eyes and something at the back of their heads told them that this was forever. They loved each other more than anything and as far as they could see nothing would ever change that.

"I love you Ron." Hermione smiled kissing Ron.

"I love you too Hermione." Ron replied, and he kissed her back.

Sure, they had made many mistakes so far since they had met very big mistakes. But everything, every single thing that they had done had either been forgiven or forgotten.

**Author's Note: So here is the end of the story. I know this is not the greatest of stories and it never will be, but I felt that this was a story that needed to be told. I believe and I guess that other people believe that given how many mistakes Ron and Hermione made with one another whilst at Hogwarts; I think they would have forgiven each other for what they had done. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story- in particularly ****LillyMay77**** reviews like hers made me continue writing instead of deleting the story. Thank you so much. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
